Our invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating and/or cleaning objects, especially circuit boards provided with holes. Attention is called to the copending application entitled "PROCESS FOR TREATING AND/OR CLEANING OF OBJECTS, PARTICULARLY CIRCUIT BOARDS PROVIDED WITH HOLES AND APPARATUS FOR PERFORMING SAME" filed simultaneously with this application.
One type of treatment or cleaning by a splash flow or flood of a suitable treatment and/or cleaning fluid is described in German Patent 30 11 061 and further in German Published Patent Application 35 28 575. In German Patent 30 11 061 the feed of a flood flow of fluid to the object to be treated and/or cleaned is provided from below the object. In German Published Patent Application 35 28 575 a treatment either only with splash flow nozzles or orifices from below is provided, or in the case of cleaning processes with ultrasound and electrochemical processes two flood flow orifices or nozzles which are adjustable so as to be positionable on either the top or bottom side of the circuit board are provided. The methods described in both the cited disclosures have been proven in principle, however they do not met all the requirements in practice.